Amistad y Amor
by Sorato Muse
Summary: Primer fic! Que tan grande es el amor entre Yamato y Sora? Una historia de anhelos, amistad, y sobre todo, amor. SORATO, SORATO, SORATO! M para estar segura.
1. Sora a Yamato

Antes de empezar les quiero decir que esta es mi primera fic. Estoy muy emocionada con ella y me ha inspirado mucho. La verdad es que he tenido esta historia en la cabeza desde la navidad y es ahora que decidi publicarla. Espero que les guste!

**Edades:**

**Sora-21**

**Yamato-21**

**Taichi-21**

**Jyou-22**

**Mimi-20**

**Koushiro-20**

**Takeru-18**

**Hikari-18**

**Daisuke-18**

**Miyako-19**

**Ken-18**

**Iori-16**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

La iluminada ciudad de Shibuya estaba activa con la especial energía que brinda el frió mes de Diciembre. Por las calles se podía ver como la gente se apuraba para terminar de comprar regalos de ultima hora con la intención de regresar al agradable calor de sus hogares lo mas rápido posible. Era ya la vísperas de Navidad y parecía que todo el mundo ya estaban reunidos con sus seres queridos para pasar la noche Navideña entre alegría, amor, y amistad. Al menos así era como le parecía a Sora Takenouchi, la única que iba a pasar ese día festivo y alegre sola y miserable.

Esta se retiro de su presente lugar en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento en búsqueda de otra chaqueta para ponerse encima de los otro cuarenta suéteres ya adornando su temblorosa figura. Era su suerte que le toco vivir en el apartamento mas pocilga del entero edificio. Un apartamento que se negaba de proveer un adecuado sistema de aire acondicionado que produciera aire frió durante los veranos, y calor durante los inviernos. Era esa la causa de su presente estado de miseria física, cuya presencia se había manifestado en forma de uno de los peores resfriados que ella había experimentado a lo largo de su vida.

Por fin encontrado, Sora se apresuro a tirarse la chaqueta encima antes de que el frió que impregnaba su apartamento la ataque con otra dosis de tos insoportable. Haciendo su camino devuelta al sofá que actuaba como un pequeño refugio, no pudo evitar pensar lo densa que fue al haber rechazado la propuesta de su amiga Mimi.

Al haber descubierto que Sora pasaría las navidades sola, esta, como una gran amiga, apresuro a demandar que Sora la acompañe a ella y sus padres en unas vacaciones a la isla de Hawaii. Cuando Sora la tuvo que rechazar debido a la cantidad de trabajo que su jefa le estaba exigiendo, Mimi lo tomo como un desafió y comenzó su plan de "Seducir a Sora con las maravillas de Paradise Island". Por dos semanas Sora se encontró la victima de sobrecarga virtual, con veinte emails diarios describiendo los encantos de Hawaii, y veinte mensajes de texto que ilustraban esos encantos. Por dos semanas Sora tomo los acosos de Mimi con cierto sentido de humor y admiración a la persistencia de su amiga, pero su paciencia fue destruida cuando recibió una llamada a las tres de la noche cortesía de un guía de viajes queriendo discutir con Sora las atracciones de Honolulu.

Ahora, en ese frió y desolado apartamento y con un resfriado que la tenia contra el piso, no pudo evitar desear por las cálidas playas de Hawaii, lejos de la nieve y las temperaturas frías de Japón. Hubiera acudido al apartamento de su mama en Odaiba por refugio, pero en estos momentos la señora Takenouchi estaría por el Mediterráneo, viajando por crucero junto su esposo. Al principio ellos habían estado en contra de dejarla sola y habían planeado que Sora vaya con ellos en el viaje. Pero al escuchar la propuesta de sus padres, Sora, sabiendo lo mucho que sus padres necesitaban tiempo juntos, insistió que ellos vayan solos, fingiendo mucho trabajo y tarea.

Era así que su única opción esa noche era soportar el frió y su malestar a solas.

Desde que Sora tuvo la suerte de ser elegida como una pasante pagada en una empresa que se dedica a gestionar la producción de ropa de diseño localizada en Shibuya, esta tuvo que mudarse de su ciudad de niñez y juventud y trasladarse a Shibuya. El propósito de su pasantia era adquirir experiencia para poder realizar su objetivo de convertirse en una diseñadora de ropa. Pero no tomo mucho tiempo para averiguar que su jefa, ademas de ser una dictadora total, también se aprovechaba de sus talentos artísticos "para el bien de la empresa," como ella le explicaba. Aun así, Sora disfrutaba de su trabajo, y aunque le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir sola, siempre podía contar con muchas visitas de sus queridos amigos, quienes habían echo sus propios planes para el futuro.

Todavía se quedaba impactada con las carreras elegidas por varios de sus amigos, y aunque ella sabia que su propia selección había sorprendido a muchos de los niños elegidos, no tardaron en entenderla, ya que sabían lo mucho que le gusto la arte en la secundaria. En realidad, fue Tai el que les dio a todos el shock de sus vidas, eligiendo la inesperada carrera de un político. Otros como Koushiro y Mimi eligieron carreras mas predecibles a sus personalidades, ya que todos sabían lo obsesionado que Koushiro estaba con su computadora, y lo mucho que Mimi disfrutaba cocinar comida envuelta en kilos de azúcar.

Había otra persona que había impresionado al grupo de amigos con su inesperada selección, pero era alguien quien Sora estaba tratando de mantener fuera de sus pensamientos y sentimientos por lo menos hasta el final del día.

Viajando a la cocina para prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, se quedo estupefacta al desorden que permanecía en su normalmente prístina cocina. Era lo que pasaba cuando tenias a Taichi, Daisuke y Takeru visitándote de Odaiba el día anterior junto con Hikari. Sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación, se prometió limpiar la cocina tan pronto se sintiera mejor. Por ahora, su única misión era esa taza de chocolate. Sin embargo, su exasperación solo aumento al no poder encontrar una taza limpia para su chocolate. Busco por todos los gabinetes asta que al fin sus dedos sintieron la forma de una taza en el fondo del gabinete mas alto de la cocina.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en esa taza, casi la dejo caer en el piso por el shock que la invadió.

Era su taza. La taza de el.

Esa ridícula taza con forma del pequeño robot de Star Wars, R2 D2 cuyo mango se había roto hace tiempo y aun así el se negaba a tirarla por la basura. Cuando ella le pregunto por que no la tiraba, ya que estaba rota, el le explico que era su taza favorita desde que era un niño, cuando aun vivía con ambos de sus padres. Por esa razón Sora nunca pudo entender por que Yamato insistía que la taza permaneciera en su apartamento, ya que en esos tiempos el pasaba la mayoría de su semana en la ciudad central estudiando y solamente podía venir a Shibuya los fines de semana. Cuando ella le sugirió que se llevara la taza con el para así disfrutarla durante la semana, el se negó, explicando que sus cosas favoritas deberían permanecer en un mismo lugar y ofreciéndole a Sora una tierna sonrisa.

Sin mas ganas de tomar chocolate caliente Sora regreso la taza en su sitio original y se dirigió devuelta al sofa, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban aparecer.

Como todas las veces, sus esfuerzos de no pensar en Yamato Ishida habían resultado en vano. Y como no? Si ese mismo día era el 24 de Diciembre. Una fecha que representaba un día tan fundamental para los dos. Sin poder evitarlo, Sora empezó a recordar los pasados aniversarios que Yamato y ella pasaban juntos desde la vez que ella tímidamente se declaro ante el. Cada ano era mas especial que el anterior, demostrando como su relación estaba evolucionando mientras el amor que ambos sentían por el otro crecía mas y mas. Pronto, otros recuerdos que Sora atesoraba fueron cobrando vida en su mente. De citas que pasaban juntos en el digimundo. Las veces que Yamato le cantaba suavemente por el teléfono cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla. De noches intimas y pasivas, que pasaban abrazados en la oscuridad susurrando tiernas palabras al uno al otro.

Sora sacudió la cabeza como si eso liberaría su mente de esos pensamientos, que, a pesar de ser unos de los mejores de su vida, también le brindaban mucho dolor.

Tal vez lo que mas le dolía era el hecho que fue su propia culpa que estaba en esa situación. O mas bien, su inseguridad y falta de confianza en la relación de los dos.

Todo empezó cuando Yamato logro conseguir lo que pocos havian encontrado y fue elegido para continuar sus estudios en el extranjero. Sora todavía podía recordar en detalle los acontecimientos de ese día, ya que ella estuvo al lado de el durante todo el día ayudándolo a calmarse mientras esperaban la respuesta que recivirian ese mismo dia. Todavia recordaba el nerviosismo que ambos habian sentido mientras esperaban las grandes noticias. Yamato, por supuesto, parecía casi un desastre, rompiendo tres platos accidentalmente hasta que Sora le prohibió entrada a su cocina. Durante la mayoria del dia Sora trabajaba en alibiar la carga de Yamato, apoyandolo y tranquilizando.

Era cuando estaban descansando mientras pretendian estar interesados en la television cuando el telefono de Yamato empezo a sonar. Sora habia estado sentada con la cabeza de su novio apoyada en sus piernas mientras una de sus manos corria por su sedoso cabello y la otra mano sujetada fuertemente por el chico. Recordo como Yamato se puso visiblemente rigido, y tomo una tierna caricia en su mejilla por parte de su novia para revivirlo de su estupor.

-"Si es Taichi otra vez lo mato" Amenazo mientras se reincorporaba, visiblemente palido.

Durante toda la conversasion que siguio Yamato mantenia la mano de Sora a su alcance, y mientras el hablaba, Sora reflexionaba sobre sus propias preocupaciones. Ella sinceramente deseaba por la felicidad de su chico, y compartia con el su emocion de poder estudiar en EEUU, ya que asi estaria un paso mas cerca para ser un astronauta. Pero ella tambien sabia que si el era acceptado, su noviasgo tendria que alterarse y convertirse en una relacion internacional. Y ese hecho era el que la preocupaba mas.

Notando como la conversacion telefonica se estaba concluyendo, Sora se preparo para recivir las noticias, buenas o malas, y le dio a Yamato toda su atencion. Cuando el chico finalmente colgo el telefono, ella trato de leer la expresion de su cara para obtener alguna idea de como la conversacion termino, pero la cara del rubio decia nada.

-"Eh..."-empezo con nerviosismo despues de unos segundos en silencio-?...Y...?

Cuando los brillantes ojos de Yamato chocaron con los de ella, Sora supo inmediatamente la respuesta de su pregunta. Esos hermosos ojos zafiros, que siempre le quitaban la respiracion, tambien expresaban los sentiminentos mas profundos de Yamato, y era solamente ella quien los podia leer tan claramente, o mas bien, era solamente ella quien Yamato permitia conocer sus sentimientos tan intimamente.

En ese momento, esos hermosos ojos estaban brillantes con emocion, y Sora, no siendo capaz de contenerse un segundo mas, tomo el rostro de su chico entre sus manos y lo beso fuertemente con pasion. Este no tardo en responder, y trayendo el cuerpo de su chica mas cerca al de el para poder sentirla mas intimamente, le devolvio ese profundo beso que tanto necesitaba.

Despues de unos momentos inmersos en ese mundo que sienten solo ellos al besarse, se separaron, ambos con la respiracion accelerada. Pasaron unos segundos sin moverse mientras Yamato apoyaba su frente con la de su novia, pidiendole a Sora silenciosamente que le dijese lo que el desesperadamente necesitaba escuchar.

Sora le devolvia esa mirada mientras trataba de reconciliarse con sus pensamientos, que en esos segundos estaban tratando de superar la velocidad de la luz. Sabia con certeza lo que Yamato le estaba pidiendo, y se sentía tan conmovida que sus palabras sean tan importantes para el.

Con cariño y ternura, como si de un niño se tratase, Sora acaricio la mejilla de Yamato y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena, mi amor. Sabia que lo conseguirías—le dijo, y mas seriamente continuo-

No te preocupes,Yama, todo va a estar bien-prometió, finalmente diciendo la palabras que el deseaba escuchar para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Cuando llego el día en que Yamato partiría a los Estados Unidos, ambos se prometieron mantener contacto sin dejar que la distancia y la diferencia en tiempos los afecte mucho. El plan consistía en tener llamadas y citas virtuales cuando uno se este despertando y el otro preparándose para dormir. Y si portales al digimundo pudieran ser accesibles desde sus respectivas locaciones, tomarían el chance para verse en el digimundo.

Al principio el plan había sido llevado a cabo con éxito, pero aun así podían ver que no iba a ser fácil mantener una relación basada en comunicación de lejos distancia después de anos que tuvieron juntos casi todos los días. En las primeras semanas hablaban todos los días, con Yamato contándole a Sora todos las cosas emocionantes que había visto en su poco tiempo allá, y Sora manteniendo lo informado de novedades que sucedían en Japón. Aunque era un sistema muy diferente de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, aun se podía ver lo importante que eran estas breves conversaciones para el uno al otro.

Sus encuentros en el digimundo eran apreciados mucho para los dos, y el alivio de sentirse nuevamente piel a piel era un suspiro de alivio después de tantos días sin ningún contacto físico.

Pero llegaron los tiempos en que esas conversaciones se volvieron mas y mas cortas. No porque el amor entre ellos se estaba disminuyendo, ya que estaban cada día mas desesperados por verse de nuevo, sino porque tristemente las ocupaciones y deberes de cada uno estaban cortando con sus tiempos y energía. En ciertas ocasiones, Yamato llamaba a Sora para hablar con ella, solo para terminar dormitando durante la conversación. Sora nunca lo culpaba, ya que conocía lo mucho que Yamato se esforzaba para mantener buenas notas en sus estudios, y lo cansado que terminaba después de tanto estudiar para exámenes.

Aun así su relación podría haber resistido la distancia si no fuese sido por una desagradable conversación que Sora tuvo con unas de las otras empleadas de la empresa.

Estaban ya en la mitad del verano y Yamato ya tenia dos meses viviendo en EEUU. Mientras preparaba unos planes de diseño para la empresa, Sora recordaba la ultima conversación que ella tuvo con su novio. Había sido tres días anterior, y el corazón de Sora todavía latía a millón cuando recordaba las tiernas palabras que Yamato le dijo. Mientras la mayoría de la conversación la pasaron como las de siempre, fue la parte final, cuando Yamato le explico lo tanto que la extrañaba, que Sora estaba recordando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

En ese instante entraron dos de las mas desagradables compañeras de trabajo que Sora se tenia que calar casi todos los días. Y aunque trataban a Sora con cierta amabilidad, ella podía ver que sus personalidades eran tan falsas como las pestañas postizas que adornaban sus ojos.

Era verdad que ellas se comportaban muy frías con Sora, y la razón de esa frialdad era debido a los celos que le tenían a la joven pelirroja. Desde que ella llego a la empresa la jefa nunca mas les presto ninguna atención, a pesar de que tenían mucho mas tiempo trabajando en la empresa que Sora. y eso era debido al talento que mostraba la joven en diseños y artes. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, sabían que ella tenia un galán de novio que ni siquiera les dedico ni una mirada cuando visitaba a Sora después de sus estudios. Ellas no podían entender como una niña tan simplona como Sora podía tener un chico que no solo era increíblemente apuesto, sino completamente enamorado con su novia también.

Entrando en el estudio donde la chica estaba trabajando, Rina decidió tener un poco de diversión.

-Pues hola Sora-chan, trabajando duro como siempre ya veo-saludo esta con cierta superioridad.

-Buenos dias, Imanara-san, Hima-san, solo estoy terminando esto para Keiko-san-Sora replico, mientras se reincorporaba en su silla.

-Que diligente eres-declaro Hima con cierto tono sarcástico.

Queriendo cambiar la conversación a algo mas interesante, Rina Imanara no gasto su oportunidad para preguntar algo que la había tenido extrañada por varios días.

-Oh! Sora-chan, y donde esta Yama-kun? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo he visto por acá. No han cortado verdad?-le pregunto a la chica.

Sora, por su parte, trato de contener la ira que la envolvió al oír a Rina hablar a su novio tan familiarmente. Ella era la única persona en el planeta quien Yamato le concedía el derecho de llamarle Yama.

-No-esta contesto simplemente, tratando de acabar con la conversación.

-uy, uy, pero ese tono! No sera que se habrán peleado verdad?-hablo la cómplice siguiéndole el juego al la otra.

Sora tuvo que respirar muy profundamente antes de contestar. Pero quienes se creían estas? Preguntándole sobre su novio como si fueran sus propios asuntos?

-No, no es nada de eso. El esta estudiando en EEUU ahorita. Por eso no ha venido a verme aquí.-les explicó, esperando que se marcharan lo mas rápido posible ahora que tenían sus respuestas.

De repente Rina dio un sonido de simpatía, y poniendo una cara de tristeza se dirigió de nuevo a Sora.

-Ay, Sora-chan, no te preocupes. Probablemente estas super nerviosa de que Yama-kun encuentre una hermosa chica aya. No te culpo! He escuchado lo lindas que son por aya. Uy, si mi propia amiga fue abandonada por su novio de cuatro anos cuando este se enamoro de una rubia americana. Verdad, HHHH? Te acuerdas de GGG? La pobre estuvo tan afectada...- hablaba Rina, sabiendo claramente el efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo en Sora.-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que Yamato te llama todos los dias, verdad? Ay, pero mira el tiempo, ya tengo que correr-Y justo así, la conversación que acabaría con una relación tan bella y madura termino, dejando a la pobre Sora petrificada en su lugar.

Por el resto del día los pensamientos de Sora peleaban guerra civil. Por un lado ella sabia lo tanto que Yamato la amaba, pero por otro lado sus inseguridades crecían mas y mas. Desde que Yamato se fue ella no podía evitar pensar que a lo mejor el se encontraría una chica mas bonita, mas inteligente, y mas especial que ella, pero las llamadas de Yamato servían para calmarle sus mas profundas dudas. Sin embargo, escuchar de los labios de otra persona sus propios temores trajo de vuelta su sentido de inseguridad.

Y si fuese así? Y si Yamato, ahora viviendo miles de kilómetros lejos de ella, se olvidaba de su pequeña noviecita al encontrarse una hermosa chica?

Cuando Sora por fin llego a su apartamento, su agitación era tan grande que no hallaba que hacer. Su primer instinto era llamar a Yamato inmediatamente, pero sabia que en esas horas el estaría en plena mitad de clases. Su única opción, por lo tanto, era esperar hasta mas tarde para poder hablar con el.

Cuando llego la hora en la cual Yamato normalmente salia de sus clases, esta no tardo en llamarlo. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho de los nervios, solo para caerse hasta el suelo cuando le llego a la grabadora.

Aun asi, Sora no se dejo preocuparse mucho, ya que a lo mejor el se encontraba ocupado con algo. Pero despues de una hora en la cual Yamato no le enviaba un mensaje de texto ni le regresaba la llamada, esta se empezo a preocupar de nuevo. Fue después de media hora cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, y componiéndose, se preparo para contestarlo.

-Yamato?-dio una mueca de dolor al escuchar el tono histérico que se le escapo.

-Hola mi cielo, como andas? Perdón por no haberte contestado antes, es que estaba un poco ocupado-este le informo.

Sora dio un respiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras de su novio. Todo ese tiempo preocupándose para nada. Que tonta fue.

-No te preocupes, sabia que a lo mejor estabas haciendo algo importante.-esta le dijo, ya con una sonrisa de alivio en su cara.

-Si,estaba ayudando a una compañera de clase con las matemáticas. La he estado ayudando por días y aun tiene problemas. La verdad es que me recuerda mucho a ti, pero creo que es hasta peor que tu-le explico divertidamente.

_Me recuerda mucho a ti. _

Si el principio de la conversación la ayudo a colmar sus temores, estas palabras los trajeron de vueltas junto con sus inseguridades.

-Te recuerda de mi?-pregunto con una voz pequeña.

-Ja ja, si, mucho. Las dos necesitan que yo este a sus lados para poder resolver un problema de matemática-este siguió, sin saber el dao que sus palabras le causaban a la pobre Sora.-Y como te fue en el trabajo? Cuantos diseños te robo tu tal jefa hoy?- siempre le había disgustado el hecho que Sora trabajaba para una empresa que aprovechaba de ella.

Sora, inmersa en su propio mundo, no llego a escuchar las ultimas palabras de su novio. Todavía se encontraba tratando se procesar el hecho de que sus peores temores se habían realizado.

-Sora? Sora, me escuchas?-Yamato la llamaba de la otra linea, desconcertado con el silencio de su novia.

-Yamato, esto no puede seguir-Fue la única respuesta que esta le dio.

-Que, tu trabajo?-Este pregunto extrañado, no entendiendo el sentido de sus palabras-Te he dicho que lo dejaras hace tiempo. Con tus talentos estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar otra empresa que no se aproveche de ti.

-No...no mi trabajo...-le contesto la voz de su novia, que en esos instantes se escuchaba tan frágil.

Preocupado, Yamato trato de averiguar lo que le pasaba a Sora.

-Te encuentras bien, Sora? A que te refieres?- Hablo ahora seriamente.

-A nosotros, Yamato-y esas palabras lograron a tener un efecto devastador al corazón del chico.

-Que?-este pregunto débilmente después de unos segundos de silencio, no pidiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando.-Si estas bromeando esta es la broma mas horri-

-No estoy bromeando. Quisiera que pudiera ser una broma, pero no lo es. Como podemos seguir asi, Yamato? Que clase de relación estamos teniendo? Casi ni hablamos, y la mayoría del tiempo nos comunicamos con mensajes de voz. Tu estas viviendo una nueva vida en EEUU mientras yo permanezco en Japón, donde siempre quiero estar. Seguramente encontraras tu futuro allá, y tener una novia en otro país no te ayudara en nada.-ya llorando, la chica le explicaba todo.

-Mi futuro siempre ha estado contigo-Yamato trato de defender, desesperado.

-Cuando eramos niños sonábamos con siempre estar juntos-lo interrumpió Sora-pero tu nunca sabes como van a terminar las cosas. A lo mejor encontraras a alguien allá que sea mejor para ti-

-Nadie sera mejor para mi que tu, Sora!-Yamato le dijo, deseando que Sora podría entender eso.-Sora, por que...?-trago, tratando de recomponerse-Por que estas diciendo estas cosas? Tu me lo prometiste...me prometiste que todo iba a estar bien.

-Yamato..-esta empezó-yo no puedo saber el futuro.

-Pero yo te amo-Dijo el chico con la voz rota, ya sin poder contenerse.

-Y yo a ti-le devolvió la chica, también descompuesta.-Pero tenemos que seguir nuestro propio camino.

Y fue así como la relación entre Sora y Yamato se acabo.

Para todo el mundo que tenia una relación cercana con la pareja, las noticias de su separación fueron difícil de entender. Todos habían visto lo mucho que Yamato y Sora se amaban y habían jurado que después de tantos anos juntos, nada los podía separar.

Tal vez los mas afectado to todos fueron Tai y Takeru, quienes del grupo de amigos tenían los lazos mas cercanos con la pareja.

Fue Tai quien visito a Sora unos días después para decirle lo preocupado que estaba por Yamato, ya que el chico le estaba ignorando casi todas las formas de comunicación y no le quería decir nada. Pero al ver el estado de su amiga supo inmediatamente lo que había transcurrido. Para el lo mas difícil fue no poder hacer nada para sus dos amigos, quienes claramente necesitaban unos cuantos días solos trancados en una habitación para regresar a la normalidad.

A lo largo del tiempo todo devolvió a la normalidad, o por lo menos, el mundo devolvió a la normalidad. Para Sora no hubo un día en que ella no pensara en Yamato. Y ahora se encontraba sola y resfriada en ese apartamento frió tratando de controlar sus emociones,ya que sabia que por primera vez en seis meses Yamato estaría devuelta en Odaiba visitando a su familia.

Tras pensar de lo cerca que el se encontraba, su corazón le decía que se montara en el primer tren destinado a Odaiba para encontrar al chico que tanto deseaba y rogar por su amor en rodillas.

Pero ella sabia, después de tantos anos conociendo a Yamato, que el no podía perdonar a nadie fácilmente después de que lo hayan lastimando. Era su propio mecanismo de defensa. Por esa razón el tardo tantos anos para poder reconciliare con sus padres, cuyo divorcio lo habían dejado sumamente afectado.

Y ella, quien seguramente le había causado tanto dolor, no seria perdonada tan pronto, quizás hasta nunca. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor el hasta pudo encontrar a alguien mejor, como ella le había advertido durante esa ultima conversación.

No siendo capaz de soportar la idea de Yamato con otra chica, Sora decidió escapar de sus presentes pensamientos usando el método mas exitoso de todos: Durmiendo. Ademas que su cabeza ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar y la energía se le estaba escapando rápidamente, sin duda unos de los efectos de el resfriado.

Así que reuniendo todas sus capas de abrigos, Sora se marcho para la cama que quedaba a pocos pasos del sofá, y se entrego en el mundo de suenos, tratando desesperada mente de no pensar en la persona que estaba a penas a una hora de distancia en la ciudad de Odaiba.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo! En el proximo veran el punto de vista de nuestro querido Yamato! Que estara pensando el?<p>

Perdon si el capitulo fue un poco dramatico pero es que asi era la unica forma en que lo pude escribir.

El segundo capitulo lo terminare esta semana, y a lo mejor, si el tiempo me deja, podre escribir el tercer y ultimo capitulo para publicarlos juntos.


	2. Yamato a Sora

Bueno, aquí llegó el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Yamato a Sora<p>

A penas una hora de distancia, en la ciudad de Odaiba, Yamato Ishida se encontraba contemplando la belleza de su ciudad de juventud. Parado en el balcón del apartamento de su madre, tenia una vista perfecta de la ciudad que yacía decorada con millones de pequeñas luces navideñas. Siempre le había gustado Odaiba en Navidad, y bañada con el resplendor de las luces que la rodeaban, parecía una ciudad que pertenecía en las paginas de un libro de fantasía.

Hasta que se fue a estudiar en EEUU, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo mucho que extrañaría su país natal. Sabia que extrañaría la gente que dejaría atrás mientras terminaba sus estudios, pero le sorprendió mucho la falta que le causaba no poder caminar por las calles familiares de su querida ciudad. Ahora, devuelta por primera vez después de largos meses pasados estudiando, parecía que hasta el mismísimo aire frío de Odaiba le estaba recibiendo con familiaridad.

Desde que aterrizó hace dos días en el aeropuerto de Narita, el sentimiento que le invadió al escuchar la gente a su alrededor hablando Japones fue algo que lo dejo sintiéndose un poco abrumado, y cuando se encontró con las caras de su padre y Takeru, quienes fueron al aeropuerto para recibirlo, no pudo evitar emocionarse al abrazarlos después de tantos meses.

Y ahora, Yamato y su padre se encontraban en la vivienda de Takeru y Natsuko Takaishi a punto de comer una deliciosa cena navideña por primera vez en años . La felicidad que sentía al ver a su familia junta de nuevo por lo menos para pasar las navidades juntos casi lo dejaba sin aliento.

Sin embargo, el 24 de Diciembre también tenia otro significado para Yamato, un significado que hasta 5 meses atrás, había sido más especial que ninguna cena navideña. Apretando los puños con emoción, Yamato trato desesperadamente de desviar su linea de pensamiento, pero fue el sonido de su nombre que al final logró distraerlo por completo.

Levantando la mirada, Yamato se dió la vuelta para encontrar a Takeru mirándolo con intensidad. Tratando de actuar con casualidad, Yamato le sonrió antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Takeru.-Saludó el mayor de los dos hermanos.

-Hola hermano-dijo Takeru situándose al lado de Yamato.-No es mejor si regresas adentro? Puedes resfriarte si sigues aquí en el frio.

-Estoy bien. Ademas, la ciudad se ve increíble desde aquí y he extrañado la nieve-explicó este, reincorporándose en su sitio original.

Mientras Yamato contemplaba otra vez el panorama de la ciudad, Takeru tomó esa oportunidad para estudiar a su hermano.

Siendo su único hermano, Takeru conocía bien la complejidad del carácter de Yamato. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, Yamato dejó de depender en los demás y empezó a vivir una vida solitaria, pensando que si el mantenía la distancia, nadie lo pudiera lastimar otra vez. Durante esos tiempos, Takeru era la única persona quien Yamato deseaba querer. Fue después de su primera aventura en el digimundo, cuando descubrió la importancia de la amistad y encontró la amistad incondicional de Gabumon, que el empezó a llenar su corazón de nuevo con seres queridos. Pero fue después de esa Navidad especial que Takeru y el resto de los digielegidos presenciaron la transformación mas increíble de Yamato. De repente, ese joven que por lo general era serio y tímido, sonreía y se reía libremente cuando se encontraba con la chica. El cambio que Takeru vio en Yamato fue algo que le daba mucha felicidad, junto con el deseo de encontrar para él mismo lo que su hermano logró encontrar en Sora.

Respirando profundamente para llenarse de valor, Takeru decidió dirigirse directamente a su hermano.

-La extrañas, verdad?-Pregunto después de unos momentos.

Yamato, sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta de su hermano, trató de actuar casualmente.

-La ciudad? Si, un poco-respondió lentamente.

-Sabes muy bien que no me estoy refiriendo a Odaiba-dijó el menor seriamente-Tu sabes de quien hablo.

El respingo de Yamato fue la señal que Takeru necesitaba para saber que sus sospechas habían estado correctas. Aunque su hermano pretendía admirar la ciudad de Odaiba, los verdaderos pensamientos de su hermano se encontraban con una cierta pelirroja.

-La extrañas, verdad?-volvió a repetir suavemente.

-Takeru...-Yamato murmuró con advertencia, dándole su espalda.

-Te conozco bien, hermano, sé que la extrañas. Esto se puede resolver!-Dijo el portador de esperanza-Por que no la llamas? Dile que haz llegado a Odaiba, que ahora pueden ha-

-Takeru-Yamato lo interrumpió-No voy a hablar de est-

-Pero se puede arreglar!-Este volvió a insistir-Ambos se siguen queriendo, la acabo de ver hace dos di-

-Takeru!-Yamato lo volvió a interrumpir, esta vez mas fuerte.-Te dije que no quiero hablar de ella. Se acabo...lo nuestro se acabo hace ya cinco meses...

-...hermano...-Este no supo que decir al tono de su hermano.

-No importa-dijo con una voz que delataba lo mucho que si le importaba-Vamos adentro que estoy cansado, parece que aun no me he acostumbrado al cambio de horario-Yamato trató de explicar ligeramente, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del balcón.

-Si. Ya voy-Takeru le dijo.

Esperando que la figura de Yamato desapareciera, Takeru no tardo en sacar su celular. Su plan había fracasado, y era tiempo de contactar a su cómplice.

Esperando unos segundos, su compañero en crimen no tardo en contestar la llamada.

-Moshi Moshi-le contestó la voz de Taichi Yagami.

-Taichi-san, es hora de proseguir al plan B-Takeru le informó en voz baja.

-Entiendo compañero, ya estoy en camino-Fue su única respuesta antes de que este trancara el teléfono.

Y con eso, Takeru se dirigió devuelta al apartamento, con la esperanza que plan B trabajara tal y como lo habían planeado.

* * *

><p>Eran ya las siete de la noche cuando la familia Ishida-Takaishi acabaron con el glorioso banquete de navidad que había preparado la señora de la casa. Para Yamato, quien apenas recordaba la ultima vez que toda su familia había compartido una mesa juntos en armonía, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.<p>

Le alegraba mucho poder ver a sus padres, quienes por años casi ni se podían dirigir la palabra sin empezar una guerra, compartiendo alegremente con el uno al otro. Durante la mayoría de la cena, la conversación se había centrado en Yamato y sus estudios, ya que sus padres estaban interesados en saber los detalles de su educación en los Estados Unidos. También hablaron del digimundo y lo rápido que ese mundo paralelo se estaba convirtiendo parte del mundo real.

Fue una cena tan especial y agradable que el sonido del timbre lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. Extrañado, Yamato vio como su hermano prácticamente saltó de su silla para responder la llamada de la puerta.

-Esperan al alguien mas?-le preguntó a su madre confundido.

-...Eh, um...-Esta estaba mirando por sus lados en pánico hasta encontrarse con su ex-marido-Hiroaki! Ayúdame con las platos, quieres?-y con eso, su madre se dirigió hacia la cocina arrastrando al probre padre de Yamato por el cabello.

Ya más extrañado que nunca, Yamato se paró de su sitio en la mesa para investigar la locura que asaltó a su familia tan inesperadamente.

Estaba a pocos pasos de la cocina cuando una voz familiar le llego a sus oídos haciéndolo parar en su lugar.

-Yamato!

Dándose la vuelta, Yamato, para su sorpresa, se encontró con su fiel digimon acompañado por un dinosaurio de color naranja.

-Gabumon? Que haces aquí?-le preguntó a el digimon que ahora lo estaba abrazandolo alegremente-Y tu también Agumon. Que haces aquí sin Taichi?

-No te desesperes, amigo, aquí estoy-fue la única respuesta a su pregunta.

Alzando la mirada hacia el pasillo, Yamato vió a su amigo de pelo castaño en el pasillo del apartamento, luciendo un nuevo corte de pelo.

-Taichi!-exclamó sorprendido.

-Feliz navidad, spaceboy!-Este saludo con una gran sonrisa-Te veo un poco mas flaco. Acaso la falta de gravedad te ha afectado ya?

Para Yamato estaba claro que Taichi nunca cambiaría. Pelo o no pelo.

-Aun no he salido al espacio, Einstein, pero parece que la poca inteligencia que tenías desapareció junto con tu cabello-le devolvió a su amigo acercándose para saludarlo.

-Te gusta? Es que ya no puedo mantener las chicas lejos de mi-bromeó el chico de valor.

Y así, después de meses viviendo en diferentes países, la gran amistad entre Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami permanecía la misma de siempre.

Cuando los saludos finalmente terminaron, Yamato otra vez se encontró confundido por la presencia de su amigo en el apartamento de su madre.

-Pero Taichi, por que no estas con tu familia? Creí que decidimos vernos mañana adonde siempre-dijo refiriéndose al parque donde se reunían los digielegidos.

-Si, si, pero es que te quiero mostrar un nuevo..eh..uh...un nuevo parque!-Taichi explicó, tratando de actuar con casualidad.

-Un parque? Pero estas loco? Es de noche, y si no te haz fijado, está nevando afuera. Ni hablar, yo me quedo aquí.-Estableció el portador de la amistad, preocupado por el sentido común de su amigo.

Desesperado, Taichi buscó una razón para sacar a su amigo del apartamento. Pero para su suerte, Takeru le dio la perfecta explicación.

-Hermano, es que lo van a destruir mañana-dijo el menor con la inocencia de un angel.

Yamato respiro profundamente. Hasta su propio hermano lo quería mandar hacia el frío exterior en búsqueda de un parque.

-Déjenme entender que me quieren mostrar un nuevo parque que será destruido mañana?-preguntó Yamato sin creerlo.

-Si-dijeron Taichi y Takeru al mismo tiempo.

Yamato negó la cabeza sin poder creerlo. En estas horas, lo único que el deseaba hacer era acostarse a dormir, no irse en una excursión nocturna por las frías calles de Odaiba para ver un parque.

-Taichi-dijo lentamente, tratando de pensar en un pretexto para salirse de esa situación-Es navidad, y probablemente mis padres quieren que me quede-

-Oh! Hable con mamá y papá, y dijeron que puedes salir, así que no te preocupes por ellos-lo interrumpió su "querido" hermano.

Yamato, quien ahora había perdido su única excusa para permanecer en casa, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a ver el nuevo parque de Taichi.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, Yamato volvió a dirigirse a su amigo.

-Y que tan lejos está este tal parque nuevo? No quiero estar caminando toda la noche.

-No te preocupes- le aseguro su amigo-está apenas cinco minutos de distancia.

Confundido, el pobre Agumon se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Taichi, tu dijistes que quedaba a una hora de Oda. Auch!

Infortunadamente, el resto de la frase se quedo perdida debido a una rápida pateada que el digimon sufrió cortesía de su compañero.

-Je je je-Taichi se rió con nerviosismo-estos digimons nunca aprenderán. Llevan ya diez años viviendo con nosotros y aún no saben la diferencia entre cinco minutos y una hora, jeje.

-Será tú digimon, el mio ya hasta sabe hacer cálculos-defendió Yamato divertidamente, aunque todavía un poco pasmado con la actitud de Taichi.-Bueno, será mejor marcharse ya. Así podre estár en cama en veinte minutos-dijo, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Jeje...si...veinte minutos...-el pobre Taichi ya le estaba entrando el pánico-...veinte minutos... me va a matar...

Y con eso, los dos amigos, acompañados de sus fieles digimons, salieron del apartamento de los Takaishi. Uno con la destinación de un parque en mente, y el otro con una destinación completamente diferente.

* * *

><p>-Taichi, te voy a matar-prometió Yamato ya por la quinienta vez-Ahorita debería estar ya en cama.<p>

-Tranquilo amigo, nada más me he perdido. Ya vamos a llegar. No te muevas mucho que te vas a tropezar con algo-la voz de Taichi, toda llena de humor, le contesto.

-Dime otra vez por que me tuviste que vendar los ojos?-dijo el pobre malhumorado-Sabes lo difícil que es caminar por la nieve sin poder ver?

-Ya te lo expliqué. Quiero que estés sorprendido cuando lleguemos al parque.

-Este parque mejor que sea la octava maravilla del mundo, Taichi, o de verdad que me las vas a pagar.-dijo el joven rubio mientras se tropezaba de nuevo con otro montículo de nieve.

Y así prosiguió la excursión por otros minutos, haciendo que la paciencia del joven rubio se estrechara al punto de inexistencia.

Cuando Yamato por fin llego a sus límites, a punto de estallar en la mitad de la calle, le sorprendio cuando Taichi lo guió por unas escaleras.

-Por que estamos bajando las escaleras Taichi?-pregunto, ahora sospechoso de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Simplemente... el parque tiene escaleras-le respondió la nerviosa voz de su amigo.

_El ultimo tren para Shibuya ya esta bordando, pasajeros por favor tomen sus tiques y borden el tren. _

El corazón de Yamato dio un sobresalto al escuchar las palabras de la mujer en el altavoz. Sin esperar un solo segundo y resistiendo los intentos de Taichi para detenerlo, este prosiguió a quitarse las vendas que le cubrían sus ojos.

Mirando a su alrededor, se lleno de furia al ver que se encontraba nada mas y nada menos en la estación de trenes de Odaiba. Volviéndose para mirar a los tres culpables responsables de arrastrarlo hasta ahí, les dedico una mirada de ira y traición antes de darse la vuelta para salirse de ese lugar.

-Yamato! Espera!-grito Taichi mientras corría detrás de el.

Yamato siguió por su camino, ignorando las voces de Taichi y los otros dos digimons.

Cuando Taichi bloqueo su camino, Yamato simplemente trató de ignorarlo, pero taichi lo agarro por los brazos, manteniendolo en su lugar.

-Yamato, déjame explicar.-le pidió desesperadamente.

-No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones Taichi-le contestó el rubio con brusquedad-Déjame en paz, me voy a mi casa.

De nuevo Yamato empezó a caminar, pero Taichi no le permitió el paso.

-Yamato, por favor, no seas terco, ve a verla. Todavía se quieren y ninguno de ustedes esta haciendo nada para resolver este problema.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Taichi. No sabes nada de lo que paso.-le advirtió el rubio de mala manera.

-Sé lo miserable que están ustedes sin el otro. Lo veo cada vez que la visito y lo oigo cada vez que hablo contigo por el teléfono. Habla con ella, Ya-

-No! No voy a hablar con ella. Ella fue la quien decidió terminar conmigo. Ella fue la...-parando antes de que perdiera el control de sus emociones, Yamato, solto un gran suspiro-Me voy a mi casa, Taichi.

Y con eso, Yamato se liberó de las garras de su amigo y empezó a caminar devuelta a casa.

-Yamato.

Quizás fueron las ganas de querer escuchar lo que Taichi quería decirle, o tal vez era el tono de seriedad que era tan raro en la voz de su amigo, pero al escuchar su nombre, Yamato se detuvo en su lugar.

-Te acuerdas de aquella noche buena, en la que Sora te confeso sus sentimientos?-Taichi le preguntó con seriedad.

Yamato bajó la cabeza. Como no iba a recordar esa noche? Esa noche que dio principio a algo tan precioso para el?

-Recuerdas lo que tu y yo hablamos? Después de la pelea que destruyó el concurso de bandas?

Yamato recordaba claramente la discusión entre Taichi y el. Esa discusión en la que el le confeso a su amigo de los sentimientos que el habia guardado por Sora desde la primera aventura en el mundo digital.

Después de que Sora le dio idea de sus sentimientos hacia el, Yamato se quedo impactado, pero mas que todo, la felicidad que le invadió fue algo que le llego hasta al alma. A pesar de que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sora, el nunca creyó que esta le devolvería sus sentimientos, ya que pensaba que ella tenia sentimientos por Taichi. Pero ese 24 de Diciembre, a pesar de todas sus dudas, los sentimientos de la chica se revelaron, y el era el objeto de su afección.

Aunque fue uno de los momentos mas maravillosos que el había tenido, no podía liberarse del sentimiento de traición que lo invadía cuando pensaba en Taichi. Así que, después de la batalla, decidió confesarle a Taichi los acontecimientos del dia.

Este, como un gran amigo, escucho el dilema de Yamato, y aliviando sus temores, le deseó a el y a Sora toda la suerte del mundo. El resultado de esa conversación fue el feliz principio de la relación entre Yamato y Sora, y el no podía estar mas agradecido de tener un amigo tan grande como Taichi.

-Claro que recuerdo-le respondió Yamato en voz baja.

-Cuando tu me contastes lo mucho que querías a Sora, nunca creería que después de tantos años que han compartido juntos dejarías perder ese amor sin luchar por ella. Después de verlos juntos por todos estos años , amándose al uno al otro, pensé que siempre estarían juntos, no importa lo que pasara en el futuro.-le hablo Taichi caminando hacia el.-Acaso me he equivocado?

Yamato, queriendo terminar con esta conversación, decidió acabarla rápidamente.

-Si, te haz equivocado.-le contesto finalmente.

Lo siguiente que Yamato sintió después de decir esas palabras fue la mano de Taichi que lo agarro por el hombro para darle la vuelta y un tremendo impacto que recorrió por todo su medio cuerpo, tirándolo al piso para aterrizar boca arriba encima de la nieve.

Alarmado, Yamato se dio cuenta de la voz de Gabumon.

-No peleen! No peleen!-Gritaba el digimon azul y amarillo mientras corría hacia su compañero.

Yamato no tardó en entender que el dolor que recorría por su medio cuerpo fue a causa de un golpe cortesía de Taichi Yagami. Su primer instinto fue recuperar su aliento lo antes posible para devolverle el favor, pero sin embargo se quedo ahí tirado sin hacer nada, tal vez porque profundamente sabia que se lo merecía.

-Si hubiera sabido lo cobarde que serias, jamas te hubiera dado mi consentimiento y felicitaciones con tu relación con Sora. Mira muy bien alrededor de ti, Yamato, si sigues hacia el frente, perderás algo irrecuperable, pero si decides regresar a la estación, podrás encontrarte no solo con tu pasado, sino quizás tambien con tu futuro. Elige bien, que el tren está a punto de marcharse. Vamos Agumon.-y con esas duras palabras, Taichi se despidió de su amigo.

_El tren está a punto de marcharse._

_Elige bien..._

-Yamato, estas bien?-escuchó la voz de su preocupado digimon.

Yamato, quien podía sentir el frío de la nieve filtrándose a través de su ropa, no le respondio. En esos momentos estaba tratando de dar sentido a sus pensamientos para calmar su corazón.

-Yamato, por que no te paras? Vas a resfriarte y no puedo prestarte mi piel ahorita.-Gabumon le volvió a insistir.

-Gabumon...-Yamato susurró con la voz rota, algo que delataba las ganas de llorar que sentía.

-Si, Yamato?-le respondió el digimon atentamente.

-...Ella me hirió mucho..-termino confesando.

-Lo sé-fue su única respuesta. El digimon sabia que en estos raros momentos en los cuales Yamato confesaba sus mas íntimos pensamientos, era mejor dejarlo hablar.

-Pero la quiero, Gabumon. La sigo amando con todo mi corazón.

-La quieres ver,verdad?-Gabumon le preguntó aunque ya la respuesta estaba clara.

-Si, la necesito ver-Confirmó este.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Yamato-le confesó su compañero, quien aunque no entendía mucho sobre el amor entre humanos, sabia que el Yamato sin Sora era uno muy serio y perdido.

Y con la ayuda de su fiel Gabumon, Yamato se levantó de su sitio en la nieve y corrió devuelta a la estación, donde prácticamente tuvo que lanzarse a través de las puertas del tren que lo llevaría finalmente a casa, es decir, adonde se encontraba su corazón.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el segundo capitulo! Que terco es Yamato! Pero aun lo amo =D<br>Les agradesco mucho a los que me dejaron esos lindos comentarios, me animaron mucho.

El tercer capitulo estara para el fin de semana o el lunes que viene!

Que Dios los bendiga a todos.


	3. Amor Encontrado

Amor Encontrado

Eran ya las nueve de la noche en la víspera navideña cuando el tren numero 1763 de Odaiba a Shibuya finalmente llegó a su respectiva destinación. Por las calles reinaba solamente la nieve que caía lentamente desde el cielo nocturno y los pocos aventureros que deseaban pasar la fría noche de invierno festejando por las calles de la ciudad. A esas horas, la mayoría de la gente ya estaría celebrando ese día especial en la seguridad de sus hogares, lejos del frió aire del exterior. Sin embargo, saliendo de la estación central, se encontraba un joven rubio que parecía inalterado por el frió y la nieve.

En realidad, Yamato Ishida se encontraba demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos para preocuparse del frío clima que lo rodeaba.

Esa ruta al apartamento de Sora era algo que en el pasado siempre lo llenaba de paz y emoción. En sus días como un estudiante en la universidad central de Tokyo, era algo que lo tranquilizaba, saber que en pocos instantes estaría junto a la chica que amaba. Cada viernes, después de una larga semana pasada estudiando y separado de ella, Yamato reunía todos sus deberes y se montaba en el primer tren destinado a Shibuya, ansioso por estar junto a ella.

Pero ese sentimiento de paz que normalmente sentía estaba ausente y en su lugar se encontraba la duda e inseguridad. En su mente podía ver miles de escenarios que resultaban en fracaso y rechazo, y habiendo ya sufrido el dolor que le causo la ruptura imprevista de su relación con Sora, Yamato no estaba muy ansioso de sentirlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, mas allá de la inseguridad y duda que lo invadía con cada imagen que le brindaba su activa imaginación, yacía otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento que crecía con cada paso que lo llevaba mas cerca a su destinación. Y como ignorarlo? Su deseo de ver a la joven que había sido dueña de su corazón desde sus aventuras en el mudo digital era demasiado grande como para ignorar. Y aunque ella le hubiese roto el corazón, el no podía negar lo mucho que todavía la seguía amando, a pesar de haberlo estado intentando estos últimos siete meses.

Aun podía recordar las palabras que marcaron el final de su relación, y el dolor e incredulidad que sintió en el momento que termino su última conversación con Sora. Al principio Yamato estaba atónito y dolido, pero se aferró a la esperanza de que ella lo llamaría rogándole perdón y declarando que todo era una muy mala broma, por la cual el la haría pagar en su próximo encuentro en el mundo digital. Pero cuando esa llamada nunca llegó, no le quedo mas remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad.

La ira que cogió poco después fue unas de las mas profundas de su vida. La primera parte de esa noche Yamato se la pasó buscando razones por la cual Sora terminaría la relación entre ellos, y cuando no pudo pensar en una, se paso el resto de la noche y el día siguiente queriendo maldecir el día en que se fijo en ella. Pero mas que todo, se aferró a su ira para no poder sentir el dolor que le esperaba debajo de todos sus sentimientos.

Fue después de haber llegado de sus clases, por las cuales ni se molestó en prestar ni un pito de atención, cuando no pudo contenerse mas, y para su humillación, las lagrimas se les empezaron a escapar. Yamato siempre había sido una persona sentimental, y aunque después del divorcio de sus padres el se hacia pasar como el niño de corazón de hielo, abajo siempre se encontraba un niño sólo e inseguro que solo escondía su dolor. Hubo solo una vez que Yamato recordaba llorar tanto, y eso fue después de que su padre y el su mudasen a Odaiba, cuando ya el divorcio de su familia se había finalizado. Y ese dia, mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas, no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiese perdido a su familia una vez mas.

Las siguientes semanas Yamato se las paso arrojándose a sus estudios y deberes con el propósito de ignorar la falta y el dolor que le causaba en tan solo pensar en Sora. Trabajó y trabajó, y aunque su vida amorosa se encontraba en las ruinas, su vida académica se encontraba mejor que nunca. Todos sus profesores estaban tan encantados con el que le ofrecieron una pasantía en el Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center para observar con más oportunidad los detalles de su futura profesión. Se levantaba para asistir a sus clases, para luego dirigirse a su trabajo donde no salia hasta tarde, para después devolver a casa y estudiar hasta que su mente rogaba por descanso. En los fines de semana, cuando no tenia clases para poder distraerlo, Yamato se ofreció como voluntario para ser tutor de estudiantes.

Y así pasaron los días para Yamato, enterrado en un horario lleno y agotador, y tratando de olvidarse de la chica que tanto amaba.

Fue un Sábado mientras estaba ayudando a Jessica con su tarea de matemáticas cuando se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era tratar de olvidarse de la chica que tenia años amando.

Jessica era una compañera de clase que tenia dificultad entendiendo matemáticas. Por esa misma razón el la ayudaba, dándole extra clases en las materias y ofreciéndole clases tutoriales en los fines de semana. Ella era una muchacha muy carismática y graciosa, aunque un poco cabeza hueca, y si Yamato hubiera sido otro chico, se hubiera fijado en lo atractiva que era, y que ella estaba sumamente enamorada de el.

-..y así puedes resolver la integral por medio de sustitución, y cuando es impar, puedes apartar un factor de coseno para poder expresar los términos de más.- explicó Yamato mientras le resolvía un ejemplo por ella-¿Entiendes?

El alzo la mirada solo para ver que Jessica ni estaba mirando el papel con el problema trigonométrico, si no que su mirada estaba concentrada en el, observándolo con una expresión casi de ensueño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó extrañado.

Ésta reaccionó como si le hubieran echado un pote de agua helada encima y se apresuro a componerse para no hacer mas el ridículo antes de el

-¡Si! ¡Claro que si! ¡Lo entiendo a la perfección!-exclamó alegremente con una mirada de admiración reflejada en su rostro-eres un tutor excelente, Yamato.

Yamato se sonrojo, abrumado por las alabanzas de la muchacha.

-Gracias, Jessica-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-Entonces podemos seguir con los problemas del examen pasado que te dieron dificultad.

Oyendo esto, Jessica se apresuro a plantar una nueva propuesta.

-Oye, estoy un poco cansada.-empezó con cara de mártir-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a relajarnos un poco antes de empezar de nuevo? Hay un hermoso parque cerca de aquí donde también venden unas bebidas deliciosas. ¿Podemos ir?

La primera reacción de Yamato era rechazar su propuesta, pero la verdad es que el también estaba cansado. No podía ni recordar la ultima vez que se había relajado, y había sido tanto tiempo desde que no dormía decentemente.

Decidido, Yamato aceptó la propuesta de la muchacha y juntos se marcharon al parque.

Fue después de disfrutar de unas deliciosas bebidas, mientras los dos caminaban por el parque y disfrutaban de una ligera conversación, que Jessica buscaba la perfecta oportunidad para por fin poder confesarle a Yamato sus sentimientos.

Inocentemente dirigiéndolo a un pequeño banco lejos de la muchedumbre, Jessica tomo una respiración profunda y reunió todo su valor.

Volviéndose hacia el, Jessica admiro la bonita imagen que el representaba. Se encontraba sentado el banco con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados. Los rayos del sol que atravesaban tras las hojas de los arboles bailaban suavemente por su rostro y cabello, transformándolo en un hermoso color dorado. Parecía tan cansado. Como si no hubiera descansado por días. Era una de las muy pocas veces que ella lo encontraba totalmente relajado y tan cómodo. Casi siempre el actuaba como si tuviera una pared de hierro alrededor de el, y por lo mas que ella trataba de tumbar esa pared, nunca lo había logrado. Eso es, hasta ese día.

Sintiéndose mas segura de si misma, Jessica se preparo una vez mas para dar el discurso que había practicado miles de veces al frente de su espejo.

-Yamato-empezo tímidamente-cuando te conocí por primera vez yo sentí como si tuviéramos una conexión especial. La verdad es que siempre te he admirado, pero mi admiración por ti ha crecido desde que nos conocimos. Tu eres un chico muy amable e inteligente, y estar contigo me vuelve muy feliz, incluso si lo único que hacemos juntos es matemática. Lo que estoy tratando de decir...bueno...lo que quiero decir es que...es que..tu..tu me gustas...La verdad es que yo no soy tan mala en las matemáticas como a lo mejor piensas. Es que...quise tener una razón para poder estar contigo...y pensaba que si nos viéramos mas a menudo, tu comenzarías a fijarte en mi y ver que yo soy una chica que tu puedes amar. Y bueno...yo..quisiera poder...estar contigo y...-alarmada por el silencio del muchacho, lo único que la pobre Jessica podía hacer era hablar mas-y si te gusto pues podríamos empezar a salir y hacer cosas que, tu sabes, hacen las parejas...como ir al cine, o a comer en un restaurante...o ir de compras...o al parque...lo que tu quieras!-termino ya con pánico.

Pero su única respuesta fue el viento que resoplaba por los arboles y las voces distantes de la gente que disfrutaba del parque.

Avergonzada, Jessica se volvió hacia Yamato para recibir su rechazo solo para encontrarlo en la misma posición de antes. Es decir, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos cerrados.

Viendo el rostro tan relajado del joven rubio, jessica se dio cuenta que quizás Yamato no escucho ni una sola palabra de su confesión, pues se encontraba totalmente inmerso en su suenos.

-¿Yamato?-preguntó en voz baja, acercándose un poco mas hacia el-¿Yamato, estas durmiendo?

Sin una respuesta, Jessica se quedo contemplando a el rubio en silencio. Era tan tan guapo. Con su cabello color de oro, y el rostro de un príncipe. Y sus labios. Como seria sentir esos labios contra los suyos?

De repente, una idea se formo en la mente de Jessica, y sin mas pensarlo, jessica cerro la distancia entre ella y Yamato hasta que sus labios tocaron los de el.

La sensación de los labios del chico que tanto le gustaba fue maravillosa para Jessica, a pesar de que en esos momentos el estaba durmiendo.

De repente el chico empezó a reaccionar y Jessica, alarmada y preocupada de ser descubierta, de prisa aparto sus labios del chico y se quedo inmóvil, mirándolo con alarma.

-...Sora..-Yamato suspiro, todavia atrapado en las garras de su sueño..aishiteru...yo...

Cunfundida, la chica se quedo mirando al joven rubio, queriendo saber desesperadamente el significado de esas palabras.

De repente los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de golpe y chocaron contra los de ella, poseidos de un brillo que ella jamas había visto en ellos. Pero tristemente ese brillo no duro, y tan pronto Yamato se percato de su alrededor, el brillo ya se había apagado por completo.

Confundido y somnoliento, y con las imágenes de su ultimo sueño todavía en su mente, Yamato se reincorporo, tratando de despejarse un poco.

-Yamato, te sientes mejor? Te quedaste dormido cuando nos sentamos aquí. Debe ser que estabas muy cansado.-Jessica le explico, otra vez poniendo distancia entre ella y el rubio.

-Oh...si-le contesto Yamato completamente desanimado.

-Oye, Yamato-la chica llamo tímidamente-¿me puedes trasladar algo por mi?

-¿Trasladar?-pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-Si...-le explico la muchacha-solo unas palabras que acabo de oír.

-Bueno, supongo que si-cedió el joven guitarrista.

-¡Gracias!-dijo la chica con una alegre sonrisa-¿Que significan las palabras "Sorah ashteru io"?-termino con un poco de dificultad.

Al oír esas palabras Yamato quedó completamente estupefacto con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en su cara.

Viendo la cara que puso el chico y temiendo que lo había ofendido, Jessica se apresuro a explicar la causa de su pregunta.

-Es que, veras, cuando estabas durmiendo, susurraste esas palabras y me quede con la curiosidad de conocer su significado. ¡Nada mas! Nunca te quise ofender y perdoname si lo hice.

-No, no te preocupes, no me has ofendido.-Yamato le contó, sintiéndose bastante incomodo con la situación-Oye, mejor terminamos por el día, ya se nos hizo muy tarde-y poniéndose de pie, se preparo para marcharse del parque.

Jessica, viendo como su oportunidad de declarase se le estaba escapando, actuó sin mas pensarlo.

-¡Yamato!-lo llamo tomándolo por el brazo y reuniendo su valentía una vez mas.-Pues, veras que la razón por la que quise venir aquí no era solo para descansar...si no que quize venir aquí contigo para poder decirte que...pues...que tu me gustas mucho y...bueno..quisiera ser tu novia-termino con una tímida mirada al suelo, su corazón latiendo mil kilómetros a la hora.

Yamato, por su parte, se quedo completamente tomado por sorpresa con la confesión de la muchacha. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella tuviera ese tipo de sentimiento hacia el, y una confesión de amor era lo ultimo que esperaba de ella. Supuso que eso explicaba las veces que ella actuaba medio extraño con el.

Buscando la forma mas sensible de rechazarla, Yamato se preparó para hacer una de las cosas que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-Jessica-empezo con suavidad-tu eres una chica increíble, y estoy seguro de que algún día tu encontraras a un chico que te aprecie y te quiera tanto como tu lo quieres a el.

Al oir estas palabras, que eran signo de un rechazo, Jessica se esforzó para poder mantener control de sus emociones y no empezar a llorar como una magdalena.

-Pero es que yo...-Yamato trato de explicarse con dificultad.

-Es que tu ya tienes a alguien que amas. ¿Verdad?

Sorprendido con la perspicacia de la chica, Yamato no sabia que mas decir.

-No te sorprendas, no soy tan cabeza hueca como parezco-Jessica le informo con una sonrisa amarga en su cara.-La verdad es que yo sospechaba de eso, pero no quise creerlo. ¿Y...la amas mucho?-pregunto, todavía con la esperanza de que la relación del rubio solo fuera una simple aventura de verano y nada serio.

Pero al ver el rostro decaído de Yamato, Jessica supo que esto no se trataba de ninguna simple aventura de jóvenes en celo.

Yamato, que odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos con gente desconocida, supuso que ella se merecía una explicación.

-La quería, pero lo nuestro ya se termino-fue lo único que se dejo admitir.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?-Jessica quiso saber.

Yamato, ya completamente incomodo con la situación, quería hacer lo posible para librarse de ella.

-Terminamos el mes pasado-le respondió este con una nota conclusiva en su voz.

-Ah, bueno, ahora se que yo no tengo chance. También explica tu actitud estas ultimas semanas.

-¿Mi actitud?-pregunto Yamato extrañado. ¿Acaso había estado actuando raro?

-Si no te haz dado cuenta haz estado actuando como si tuvieras el corazón de hielo.-le informo Jessica, todavía tratando de sostener la lagrimas causadas por el rechazo del chico-Como si tuvieras una pared alrededor de ti, y nadie puede tocarte.

Para Yamato, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese regresado a los días antes de su aventura en el digimundo. Cuando pretendía tener un corazón de hielo para que nadie lo pudiera lastimar de nuevo.

Soltando un gran suspiro, Yamato empezó a resumir su marcha hacia la salida del parque.

-!Espera!-lo paro la voz de jessica, haciéndolo girarse para verla.

-Me puedes concebir un solo deseo? Creo que por lo menos me lo merezco.-le pidió la chica con esperanza.

Yamato, un poco incomodo con la petición de la muchacha, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto simplemente.

-Besame-fue la única respuesta de la chica, cerrando mas la distancia entre los dos y mirandolo fijamente en los ojos.

La primera reacción del rubio fue negarle ese deseo, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de la chica, se imagino que besarla era lo menos que el podía hacer después de haberle rechazado su confesión de amor.

Y, si era cuestión de ser ser sincero consigo mismo, tambien queria demostrar que el no tenia un corazón de hielo. Que era capaz de sentir un sentimiento amoroso por alguien que no sea Sora. Demostrar que Sora no era la única que podía derretir el hielo en su corazón.

Y sin mas tardar, Yamato cerró la distancia entre ellos y procedió a darle el beso mas emocionante de su vida.

Para Jessica, ese beso era todo lo que ella se había imaginado. La sensación que recorrió por su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Yamato fue indescriptible. Nunca en su vida había sentido un beso que la transportara a las nubes y llenara su mente de estrellas como el beso de Yamato.

Pero para Yamato, la sensación no pudo haber sido mas...vacía. Desde el momento que los labios de el tocaron los de Jessica, estaba esperando por la sensación extraordinaria que lo consumía cuando besaba a Sora. El sentimiento de rayos recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de energía y sensación. Del fuego que lo rodeaba sin quemarlo. Pero nada llego. En su lugar, se encontraba el pensamiento de que todo estaba incorrecto y extraño.

¿Y como no? Si estos labios no eran los labios que el deseaba. Y esas manos que recorrían por su pelo no eran tan suaves y cálidas como las de Sora. Y ese perfume de tienda que lo rodeaba no era el aroma embriagador de flores que lo enloquecía y al mismo tiempo le brindaba paz. Y ese cuerpo no era el cuerpo que sus manos tenían memorizadas por completo.

Todo se sentía incorrecto y sin poder soportarlo mas, Yamato se aparto de Jessica, rompiendo el beso de un solo golpe.

Al sentirlo terminar el beso, Jessica se intento componerse, sintiéndose como si se le hubiese olvidado como respirar. En el fondo de sus pensamientos, tenia la esperanza de que este beso haría que Yamato reaccionara hacia ella y olvidase a su antigua novia. Pero al ver el rostro de Yamato, Jessica supo que el no había sido tan afectado como ella. Que el aun seguía tan enamorado de su ex a pesar del beso que acaban de compartir.

Dirigiéndole una ultima sonrisa, Jessica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y comenzó su camino a casa, donde dejaría que sus lagrimas curen el hoyo en su corazón.

Para Yamato, el resto del día paso como si estuviese atrapado dentro de un sueño. Tan pronto llego a casa se dirigió hacia su armario donde en el nivel mas alto se encontraba una caja llena de sus cosas valiosas. Sacando la caja del armario, Yamato la abrió y saco su amada armónica, con la cual paso el resto del día inmerso en sus pensamientos y en su música y tratando de ignorar lo que ya estaba muy claro: Que todavía, después de un mes sin hablar y saber nada de Sora Takenouchi, aun estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Y ahora, el día 24 de Diciembre, seis meses después de que su relación con Sora fue terminada, Yamato Ishida se encontraba caminando por las calles de Shibuya, para ver a la chica por la cual su corazón ha estado extrañando y deseasndo pos seis largos meses.

* * *

><p>A diez minutos de distancia de donde Yamato Ishida se encontraba, una joven pelirroja se despertó de un sueno totalmente agotador. En vez de encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseaba en sus sueños, su febril imaginación tomo esta brillante oportunidad para brindarle pesadillas que en lugar llenaban su mente de confusión y locura. Desde cuando Sora era reina de los numemons? Ese era un papel estrictamente reservado para su amiga Mimi.<p>

Reincorporándose de su posición horizontal, Sora sintió como si alguien le estuviera pegando martillazos en su pobre cabeza. La verdad es que se sentía de lo peor, sin ganas de mover ni un solo dedo, y tan solo pensar en pararse era suficiente para hacerla querer pasar eternidad en su cama.

Pero necesidades eran necesidades, y en ese momento las necesidades de Sora requirian que ella se levante de una vez por todas.

Decidiendo terminar con el detestable labor lo mas rápido posible, Sora valientemente se libero de la seguridad y calor de sus cobijas y se puso de pie, solo para ser desagradablemente recordada del frío que había invadido su pequeño apartamento desde que su sistema de aire acondicionado paro de funcionar hace dos días.

Pegando un respingo, Sora saltó medio metro de altura, y lo mas rápido que pudo buscó el abrigo mas cercano y se lo tiró encima, desesperadamente tratando de conservar el calor de su cuerpo.

-Maldito sistema de calefacción-declaró Sora temblando de frio y dirigiéndose hacia el baño que gracias a Dios no estaba muy lejos de su cama.

Ya saliendo del baño, Sora se dirigió a la cocina, donde esperaba poder encontrar alguna medicina que le aliviara los síntomas de malestar que la tenían contra el piso.

Buscando por el desorden que sus amigos tiernamente le dejaron en su ultima visita, Sora se decepciono por completo al no poder encontrar ni una sola medicina que le ofrecería el alivio que tanto necesitaba. Y lo peor es que no había nadie a quien poder culpar pero ella misma y su increíble sistema inmunológico.

Por lo largo de su vida, Sora siempre pudo contar con un sistema inmunológico que nunca le fallaba. Mientras todos los estudiantes se encontraban atrapados en casa con cualquier virus, Sora era una de las pocas personas que no exhibían ni rastros del virus. Es mas, ella podía recordar solo tres veces en sus veintiún anos en los cuales ella cayo victima de un virus. En otras palabras, era un récord excelente.

La única razón por la cual ella solía insistir en tener medicinas para la gripe en casa era cuando Yamato y ella eran una pareja, ya que el chico era mas propenso a enfermarse que ella.

Esa linea de pensamientos la hizo recordar de las veces en que ella cuidaba de Yamato cuando este se encontraba enfermo. Cuanto le encantaba poder cuidarlo y mimarlo, y brindarle todo el cuidado que no fue suyo cuando vivía solo con su padre.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la frustración de Yamato al encontrarse siempre con el papel de paciente y ella de enfermera y lo cuanto el deseaba poder cambiar los papeles para que el también pudiera tener la oportunidad de cuidar de ella como ella a el.

Regresando al presente, Sora dejo caer un triste suspiro. No la ayudaría en nada estar pensando en el pasado y en lo que perdió. Ahora mismo estaba desesperada por encontrar cualquier cosa que la ayudara mejorarse.

De repente, a Sora se le ocurrió una idea. La pequeña tienda de conveniencia que estaba al frente de su edificio a lo mejor aun seguía abierta. Seguro que allí encontraría las medicinas de la gripe que tanto necesitaba!

Y sin mas retardarse, Sora se apresuro a preparase para su pequeña excursión, poniéndose los abrigos mas protectores que poseía, incluyendo uno de su padre que llegaba hasta el piso y le quedaba un poco grande, y tratando de no pensar en la distancia que tenia que caminar. La idea de tener que salir y comprar medicina no le apetecía, es mas, en su corriente condición le parecía como la peor idea que jamas se le había ocurrido, pero no tenia otra alternativa.

Cogiendo su cartera, Sora tomo una respiración profunda, y salio para el frío exterior.

* * *

><p>Los pensamientos de Yamato se encontraban congelados cuando por fin llegó a encontrarse al frente del edificio donde Sora vivía. Contemplándolo desde su distancia, Yamato se fijo que en sus seis meses de ausencia el edificio no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Era como si esos últimos seis meses nunca habían pasado y el regresaba de sus clases semanales en la universidad central de Tokyo. Como si aun el y Sora seguían felizmente enamorados y su separación fue solamente creación de un mal sueño. Pero Yamato sabia que eso eran deseos e ilusiones, y pretendiendo solo hacia que aumentara su dolor.<p>

Aun no estaba seguro si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Su peor temor era encontrar que Sora ya no lo amaba mas y que el era el único entre los dos que aun tenia el deseo de estar juntos. Si fuera honesto con sigo mismo, pudiera admitir que el nunca perdió la fe que Sora aun lo amaba. Pero descubrir que esa fe fue solo una ilusión...pues, no quería ni imaginarlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado debatiendo consigo mismo sobre sus opciones, dudas, y expectativas, pero fue la campana de la tienda de conveniencia a pocos pasos de el que finalmente lo pudieron liberar de su estupor. Alzando la cabeza, Yamato se fijo como una señora torpemente se movía con las capas de abrigos que tenia encima. Un poco divertido con el espectáculo, Yamato se quedo mirándola, concluyendo que a ella no le caía muy bien el frío. El progreso de la mujer avanzaba sin ningún error hasta que en el medio de la calle la pobre vieja se tropezó con su propio abrigo y termino cayéndose, haciendo que los paquetes en la bolsa se botaran por el suelo.

Caminando hacia ella para ayudarla , le alarmó por completo cuando escuchó el sonido de una bocina. Horrorizado, observó como las luces del carro que venia se reflejaron en el cabello de la mujer, prendiéndolo en un hermoso rojo brillante.

Solo había una persona en el mundo con ese cabello!

Moviéndose mas rápido que en toda su vida, Yamato solo tuvo el chance de agarrarla por el brazo y sacarla del camino antes de que el carro realizara su peor pesadilla.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Yamato se apresuro a averiguar si sus sospechas estaban correctas, y cuando sus ojos chocaron contra esos familiares ojos rubí, su terror de lo que pudo haber pasado junto con su alivio de que nada pasó, lo hicieron reaccionar en la forma mas directa que su cuerpo podía aguantar, es decir, con ira,

Jadeando, Yamato se incorporo de su posición en el piso y tomándola por los brazos, procedió a sacudirla.

-¿Pero es que estas loca?-le pregunto a la muchacha desesperadamente.-¿Como es que no te quitas cuando viene un carro hacia ti, acaso no reaccionas?

Sora, por su parte, se encontraba sumamente confundida, como si su mente todavía no había percatado la situación.

¿Y como no? Un minuto estaba cruzando la calle y levantando sus compras del piso, y el siguiente se encontraba tendida en el suelo con Yamato, quien no paraba de gritarle y sacudirla.

-¿Acaso esto es un sueño?-se oyó preguntar en voz alta, confundida. Quizás aun se encontraba durmiendo en su apartamento y todo esto era causa de un sueño febril.

Al oír esa pregunta, Yamato se preocupo un poco. Tal vez eran los efectos de la adrenalina que la tenían confundida, pero Yamato no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Acaso te pegaste la cabeza?-le pregunto, trayendola mas cerca para examinarla mejor. Pero recibió una inesperada respuesta cuando sus manos tocaron la frente de la pelirroja. Estaba hirviendo!

-Sora!-soltó sin poder creerlo-¡estas...estas enferma!

En toda su memoria con Sora, solo podía recordar de una vez que esta se había enfermado, y eso fue antes de que ellos formaran una pareja, cuando apenas regresaron de su primera aventura en el digimundo. En su relación con Sora, con excepción de una appendectomy, siempre era el quien se encontraba afectado por malos resfriados, para su total frustración.

-Solo estoy un poco resfriada-Sora trato de explicar-pero no importa porque todo esto es solo un sueño-termino, completamente convencida mientras dejaba que Yamato la ayudara a levantarse.

-¿Un poco resfriada? Tienes fiebre de por lo menos 37 grados! Casi ni puedes mantenerte parada!-exclamo Yamato enfadado con la imprudencia de Sora.-¿Como es que estás en la calle? Deberías estar recuperándote, no paseando por las calles buscando problemas con conductores ebrios.

-Hmmm, los Yamas de mi sueños casi siempre son mas dulces, y mucho menos gritones-le informó Sora a este, apoyandose pesadamente en sus brazos.

-Y acaso tu sueñas mucho conmigo?-le pregunto el rubio sin poder aguantarse, desesperadamente queriendo saber si ella aun lo quería.

-Claro que sí-le respondió la portadora de amor, sonando mas agotada con cada palabra.

Y Yamato, viendo el estado en que se encontraba su chica, no duro en tomarla entre sus brazos y caminar hacia el apartamento de ella. Cuando ya cruzaba la entrada del edificio, esta ya estaba durmiendo.

* * *

><p>La próxima vez que Sora se despertó deseo no haberlo echo. Se sentía como si una legión de Monzaemon la hubieran usado como una patineta y su cabeza no paraba de palpitar con dolor. Y lo peor de todo es que sus pensamientos se encontraban en total confusión. Podría haber jurado que salio a comprar algo y que se había encontrado con Yamato, pero solo pudo haber sido un sueño. En estos minutos Yamato se encontraba en Odaiba, lejos y probablemente odiándola.<p>

Entristecida, Sora se dió la vuelta para seguir durmiendo cuando un aroma en el aire la alarmó. Alguien estaba en su cocina. Pero quien? Sus padres estaban en un crucero por el caribe, Mimi estaba en Hawaii, y todos sus demás amigos se encontrarían en Odaiba. Asustada, Sora busco el bate que guardaba al lado de su cama, y reuniendo la poca energía que tenia se levantó de la cama y lentamente se acerco a la cocina, bate listo para causar daño al sinvergüenza que se atrevió invadir su hogar cuando se encontraba indispuesta.

Llegando a la cocina, tomó una cuidadosa mirada, pero lo que vio solo sirvió en confundirla mas. La cocina, que a unas pocas horas se encontraba sucia y desorganizada, estaba completamente limpia, justo como a ella le gustaba, con un olla de lo que ella suponía era sopa cocinándose a fuego lento. Y lo mas extraño de todo es que estaba completamente vaci-

-¿Sora? ¿Que haces parada?

Sora reacciono como era de esperar, y volteándose le pegó al intruso soberano batazo que afortunadamente en su corriente estado físico no era muy duro.

Sora oyó como el sinvergüenza soltó un sonido de dolor, y preparándose para darle mas, alzó el bate por encima de su cabeza y... se fijo en esos hermosos cabellos dorado que tenía.

Congelada en su posición, Sora solo estaba consciente de los rápidos latidos de su corazón y en el joven que se encontraba doblado de dolor.

-Yamato?-pregunto sin creer.

Cayendo a las rodillas, Sora tomo el rostro del rubio para poder comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era producto de un sueño.

-De...de verdad eres tu?

El pobre Yamato no le quedaba mas remedio que gruñir su respuesta, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-Oh Dios, que torpe soy!- declaró Sora totalmente avergonzada. Le acaba de dar un batazo al hombre que amaba!-Te encuentras bien? Te traigo hielo?-le pregunto apurada, mientras ya se paraba para buscar el hielo.

-Sora, si alguien necesita hielo aquí, eres tú-la llamo el rubio, reincorporándose del suelo y sobando su diafragma-Perfecto...primero Taichi y ahora tú.

Sora no podía encontrar adonde esconderse. Contra todas las posibilidades aquí se encontraba el chico que amaba, y en vez de tratarlo como un príncipe y rogarle perdón, lo primero que hizo fue caerle a golpe.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto en voz baja como una niña regañada.

Al ver lo afectaba que se encontraba, Yamato no tardó en tranquilizarle-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Y tu? Que tal te sientes? Con toda esta emoción sin duda haz echo que tu fiebre suba-le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de la pelirroja.

Al sentir la mano de Yamato por su rostro, la fiebre de Sora si aumentó, pero ésta debido a la sensación que corrió por su cuerpo en reacción de so toque.

Yamato, por su parte, no aparto su mano del rostro de la chica, si no que la trajo hacia la mejilla de ella, mirando con ternura el rostro hermoso de ella. Sin poder aguantarse mas, Yamato la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente contra el, recordando lo cerca que estuvo en perderla.

Al sentir los brazos de Yamato rodeándola con pasión, Sora se derritió, y recordó lo increíble que era poder sentir los brazos de el sosteniéndola. De esa sensación tan cálida y protectora que la invadía, como si la misma esencia de Yamato la estaba envolviendo en en capullo protector. Sintió como Yamato la abrazaba con ternura, y al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de lo importante que era para el chico que ella lo abrazara devuelta.

-Me vas a volver loco.-le admitió con una sonrisa, medio en serio y medio bromeando.-Sabes cuantos sustos me has echado pasar?-le preguntó, su voz un poco afectada por su emoción.

Sintiendo su necesidad, Sora alzo sus brazos y abrazó a Yamato con fuerza, queriendo transmitir todos sus sentimientos de amor para poder confortarlo de sus temores.

La paz que Yamato sintió en los brazos de Sora le calmó todos sus miedos y sin poder resistirse mas, buscó lo labios de ella y los atrapó con los suyos, fundiéndolos en el beso que ambos deseaban sentir por unos largos seis meses.

* * *

><p>La primera sensación que Sora notó al despertarse fue la cálida respiración de la persona que dormía a su lado y los brazos que la rodeaban tiernamente hacia el cuerpo desnudo de su novio. Recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente, llenándola de deseo y alegría.<p>

Volteándose hacia al rubio que aun descansaba, Sora tomo esta oportunidad para poder admirarlo es su resplandor matutino. Los rayos del cielo tornaban su sedoso pelo rubio a un dorado mas valioso que ninguna prenda de oro y su rostro, completamente relajado, mostraba la paz que causaba una noche de amor. Sin poder contenerse, Sora corrió un dedo por el puente de su nariz, riéndose al ver la expresión de consternación que formaba el rostro del chico debido a la molestia.

De repente los ojos zafiros de su amante se abrieron y Sora se quedó hechizada, completamente capturada por esa mirada de amor que le otorgaban esos ojos azules. Se quedo ensimismada al ver como el brillo se apoderaba de sus ojos, haciéndolos aun mas hermosos que nunca.

Observando la expresión maravillada de Yamato, Sora sabia que sus pensamientos estaban siendo reflejados por los de el, y se sintió como la muchacha mas dichosa del mundo en saber que tenia a alguien que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba el.

Y sin mas esperar, Sora se dejo envolver por esos fuertes brazos, donde juntos volvieron encontrar el sueño, sabiendo que cuando despierten encontrarían siempre al otro.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo, les debo a todos los lectores que se quedaron con las ganas de leer una tremenda disculpa, y espero que este capitulo les sirva de recompensa. Estaba planeando escribirlo todo en un mes, pero hice un semestre de verano lleno de químicas y matemáticas que me casi me volvieron loca. En tal, cuando me senté a escribir las palabras no fluían y no quise forzarlas. Pero me siento mucho mas confidente escribiendo en español, y espero que con mas practica yo podre escribir sin frenarme tanto.<p>

Bueno, me encanto escribir esta historia, y aunque el ultimo capitulo empezó un poco lento, todo termino fluyendo al final. Quize poner la parte con Jessica para poder darles una idea de como Yamato estaba pasando sus dias. Pero porecita, nunca tenia chance.

Espero que les haya gustado! Esta primera historia es dedicada a todos los fans de la hermosa pareja Sorato.

Y muchas, muchas gracias por esos lindos comentarios! Me mantuvieron animada por terminar Amistad y Amor para que ustedes pudieran ver el final que me imagine para Yamato y Sora. Y Marin, tu que eres una de las razones por las cuales quise escribir Sorato, muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Sorato-ai, gracias tambien por animarme tanto a escribir!

Tengo varias ideas para mis siguientes proyectos, pero mientras tanto: Que viva el Sorato!


End file.
